


Christmas at the Kuchiki-Abarai household

by Renji_Bya_Lover



Series: The Monkey that reaches the Moon [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M, OC, One-Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renji_Bya_Lover/pseuds/Renji_Bya_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes and Renji and Byakuya celebrate christmas with their small family.<br/>This story shows their christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Kuchiki-Abarai household

**Author's Note:**

> This is my christmas one-shot, yup it's late for christmas, but it was published around christmas in the first place.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one-shot :)

Soul Society was covered in a blanket of white snow, but not thanks to Hitsugaya taichou, no it's Christmas. And in a manor in Seireitei laid a raven-head with his husband and that is their Christmas morning.

* * *

Byakuya woke, like everytime, before his husband and thus he had the great pleasure to just watch him.

His chest was used as a pillow for his lovely red-headed husband, his red-hair laid like a fan on the slightly tanned and tattooed skin of his back, his face was a display of peace itself, gone the hard features obtained through a life of hardship and difficulty, always being underestimated only because of his origin. Now laid a man in his arms who is not a stray dog, but the most loyal and lovely person he ever met.

It was just coincidence that he became aware of Renji's affections, hearing him talk with Rukia about their love-lives clearly wasn't meant to be heard, but he did and he is just glad he did, otherwise he wouldn't be that happy now.

It didn't surprised him at first that Renji was able to sleep till midday, but he was surprised what a light sleeper the red-head was, surely a leftover from the times in Inuzuri where one always has to be alert. So it didn't surprise him either when Renji suddenly spoke: "You know… you are going take care of them now. I'm still sleepy." Renji had a good hearing and he became better at sensing reiatsu since their little devil-duo came to their family, exactly how Renji came to be pregnant they still didn't know, even Unohana had no clue. But nevertheless these two are their personal blessing.

And not two minutes after Renji had spoken the shoji door slid open and two little boys not older than 6 years came rushing to their parents' futon, one with red-hair just like Renji and two bangs of midnight black hair little grey eyes (apparently a mixture from both their eyes) and a boy with midnight black hair and two red bangs and big red-brown eyes, again a mixture, jumping on the red-head, effectively waking him so that there was no possible way for him to fall asleep again, and exclaiming: "Daddy Ren, daddy Bya wake up wake up it's Christmas get up we want to celebrate with auntie Ruki, uncle Ichi and granpa Ginrei. So get up."

Renji, still being in pain from the jump exchanged glances with Byakuya, coming to the conclusion, that Byakuya will speak with those two devils.

"Akihiko, Takeo it still is early in the morning. Neither your great-grandfather nor your aunt or uncle are going to wake up in some hours."

That earned him two pouts and teary eyes from his sons, which knew a dismissal from them when they heard it.  _'Those two really take much after_ _Renji when it comes to 'negotiating' with me.'_  Byakuya thought in dismay knowing full well that he can't dismiss the two when they gave him those puppy dog eyes.

So there was just one option left: "You can stay with us until they get up and we can celebrate."

That earned him an incredulous look from Renji, who had hoped to get some fun with Byakuya until it was time to get up, Byakuya just shrugged at him, well as near as a Kuchiki can come to a shrug anyways.

The boys on the other hand had again their happy faces. Takeo was the first under the blanket and snuggling closer to Renji his red-hair tickling Renji during the process while Akihiko took the space left and got closer to Byakuya, black hair falling neatly down his back.

 _'The resemblance is undeniable'_  Byakuya thought amused and just like that they fell asleep.

* * *

Two hours later there sounded a knock on the door and a soft voice came to their ears:

"Nii-sama I'm so sorry to wake you can I come in? It's an emergency." Rukia spoke as she slightly opened the door.

"Nii-sama we can't find Akihiko and Takeo." Rukia spoke further with so much worry in her tone that Byakuya would have felt it too, but instead he reassured his sister "No need to worry Rukia Akihiko and Takeo came to us a while ago wanting us to get up and celebrate Christmas."

Rukia just oh-ed to that, one could see the wheels in her brain working figuring what to do to punish her nephews to cause them so much worry.

And then it made click, she knew something. Something she did with Renji when they were children and he caused her reason to worry: she unleashed her whole wrath on the two, screaming and waking the three figures on the futon: "You little devils! How often do I have to tell you not to cause worry, he?!"

Renji felt like he was in a déjà-vu. There she stood screaming calling him devil and so sweat broke out on his forehead until he realized that he didn't do anything wrong and then it made click in his brain and he looked at his sons.

 _'Jep. She still_ _has it. Man those two learned their lesson now.'_  He thought with a grin and then the chase began. Akihiko and Takeo fled from their aunt, Rukia chasing them.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow to that so Renji explained it to him: "Rukia used to do that with me back in Inuzuri, when I didn't told her where I went just so that I learn my lesson and inform her in the future so that she needn't worry. Akihiko and Takeo learned their lesson and will leave at least a piece of paper in their room."

"Ah I see that would be appropriate." And with that Byakuya and Renji took a shower, put on their clothes and went to their living-room.

 

Upon entering they were greeted by their sons, which hugged their waists and took off to Ginrei, who gave them a smile and a nod.

Ichigo waved them and Rukia spoke: "Good morning Nii-sama, Renji I hope you slept well."

"Yeah I slept great until someone jumped on my back." Renji said while looking at Takeo, who in turn looked with pure innocence at him.

Byakuya just ignored that display and responded to Rukia "Arigatou for taking care of them Rukia, I slept well, but your husband doesn't seem to be in a good mood."

"Oh that, Akihiko and Takeo came to wake him and persuaded him to play. You know how persistent they can be." Rukia said with a smile on her lips, she really loved her nephews and wondered when she and Ichigo would have kids. Rukia really loved Ichigo, but to say that their love-life isn't anything similar to that of Byakuya and Renji would be more then accurate, those two really let a lot of their reiatsu out when they're at it.

"Ah yes, they sure have a lot of energy." Byakuya acknowledged.

"Now Byakuya that was to be expected, considering their parents. You had quite a temper when you were a child and Renji still is very energetic. And don't forget that you two are taichous so one can only assume what reiatsu potential they might have." Ginrei reminded him still holding them.

"Can we now unwrap our presents and then play?" Takeo asked energetic not wanting to wait any longer.

"Yeah, why not?" Renji told him with a loving smile.

And so they unwrapped their presents. Akihiko and Takeo got kendo swords, meaning that their training will go up to a new stage. Rukia got a huge chappy doll from them all, Ginrei got a really beautiful sakura painting from Renji (the others took care of the painting utensils), Ichigo got a coupon for learning the Shinigami arts from Byakuya (clearly a sardonic remark towards Ichigo's lack of training), Renji got a red scarf from Byakuya and Byakuya got a new calligraphy brush from his loved ones with a beautiful carving from Renji (to see is a sleeping Zabimaru under a sakura tree with falling petals).

Akihiko and Takeo were the first to thank their elders for the presents and after that they dragged Ichigo into the backyard by his collar. After that only screams and laughter could be heard while the other four made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace with Renji snuggling closer to Byakuya.

 


End file.
